The Truth will set you Free
by EvilDragonMuspelheim
Summary: Things have been changed beyond what even Truth had foreseen. Much hardship will be endured if Natasha wishes to survive this new group. NOT a fusion fic.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

 **AN: Why are there not many crossovers that don't involve main characters? there are plenty of interesting characters besides Harry Potter or Naruto or even Edward! the idea for this came to me when I imagined Black Widow fighting Wrath btw.**

 **ps- see if you can figure out who Fury is talking to (it is important later)**

 **-EDM**

* * *

 **Nick Fury**

"So... what do you have for me?" Fury asked. Pictures of people lay scattered around the table.

The German man smiled before saying "We found them in a Hydra base. It's believed that Hydra tried to create their own Supers to counter the Avengers." His teeth were unnaturally white. "They were somewhat successful."

"Only somewhat?"  
"Hydra somehow created a weapon made from the lives of other humans."  
"How?" His gaze darkened  
"We are not entirely sure." Now he pulled out an object and placed it on the table. "This was the result."  
On the table was a vial of red liquid.  
He picked up the vial, "This was made with humans?"  
"Prison inmates and convicts it is believed."  
"Such a small thing."the German man was smiling again "Tell me more."  
He reached over and plucked the vial out of his hands and unscrewed the cork. Before Fury could say anything the vial was dumped unceremoniously on the table and before his very eye the liquid flowed into a single solid form.  
"Hydra named it the philosophers stone," He picked the stone up and shook it showing it's consistency. "It contains massive amounts of energy."  
"This was the only successful stone that could be recovered besides the ones that were used. By using these stones they created seven supers."  
Fury picked up the folder "Where is the last one? There are only six according to this."  
"He escaped before we could convince him to stay." "He goes by the alias 'Greed' although his name prior to the experiments was Ling Yao."

* * *

 **Greed**  
He needed underlings. This shield and avengers held too much power.  
He would have to bring them down.  
They couldn't be just anyone. They needed to be a cut above the rest.

* * *

 **Bobby**  
"We'll grab some preservables and get out of here."Heading downstairs he tossed the bag on the counter and began to toss any sealed containers. "Kitty! We're leaving!" He turned and climbed out the window and froze the window closed.  
Kitty Pryde phased through the wall holding a bag of clothes and personal items.  
"I'll grab Peter and we'll head to the-"  
"Hmm you people look interesting."  
Peter yelled and attacked their intruder his body turning a shiny steel.  
The intruder, dark hair in a ponytail slanted eyes, caught Peters punch.  
"Now now is this any way to treat a stranger?"  
His arm was black, an ability similar to Peters then? Bobby made a split second decision to freeze his feet to the floor.  
"Are you a mutant as well?" Kitty was the first to ask.  
"Sorry but I'm a humuculus!"  
"A what?" A confused look crossed Kitty's face that he probably mirrored.  
"An artificial human being." Both arms raised as he looked at his hands  
"I want money,power, women and all the finite things that life has to offer!" Now he pointed to me.  
"Become my underlings and we can share in it!"  
Bobby shared an uncertain look with Peter and Kitty. "What's your name?"

* * *

 **Wrath**  
Meditating cross-legged on the floor in his small high security cell. It had been five hours since the door slid open for a meal. He had been cuffed prior to the facility.  
He could hear it now. The soft footsteps informed him of his soon to be company. He would strike then.

* * *

 **Natasha Romanoff**

A loud knock woke her from slumber. "Who is it?"

"Guess." A gruff voice sounded

"Is it a large cup of coffee with extra crème?"

"Even better! It's a babysitting mission!" Clint sounded way too hyped in the mornings. He knew she hated that.

"Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be right out." Ah, look at that standard black uniform. I wonder which I'll pick.

Natasha opened the door and together they headed to base operation.

He began debriefing her with what info he had "I'm unsure where he found them but there supposed to be the Anti-Avengers Initiative."

"They're supers with weird powers." He simplified.

"Anything else?"

"Just their names, something similar to Captain America's serum and it heightened existing emotions so they were named after the seven deadly sins."

"But what are their real names?"

They arrived at the door to their destination when Clint turned to look her in the eye. "As far as I know three gave themselves names." He turned the notes over revealing profile pictures and names, under that was abilities. "Ling Yao, King Bradly, and Selim Bradly who are Greed, Wrath, and Pride respectively."

She glanced at each profile

 **Selim Bradly (Pride)**

 **Age: 6-10 years old**

 **Abilities: Shadow Manipulation and Assimilation**

 **King Bradly (Wrath)**

 **Age: appears in early to mid-twenties**

 **Abilities: Master of war, enhanced strength and speed**

 **? (Lust)**

 **Age: fifteen to twenty**

 **Abilities: High speed regeneration and nails that extend to great length**

 **? (Gluttony)**

 **Age: unknown**

 **Abilities: High speed regeneration and the ability to consume anything**

 **? (Envy)**

 **Age: unknown**

 **Abilities: High speed regeneration; shapeshifting**

 **? (Sloth)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Abilities: High speed regeneration, increased size, strength and speed**

 **Ling Yao (Greed) [Missing]**

 **Age: unknown**

 **Abilities: unknown**

"This is all we have?" Clint sighed and said "Nat, we-"

 _-Code Blue, there is a code blue on board-_

Someone had escaped containment.


End file.
